<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust me by Serenielle, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567232">Trust me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle'>Serenielle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021'>WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assorti, Sacred 2: Fallen Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bedroom Sex, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Driada Raffaello, Driads, Elf Rocher, Elves AU, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Good Sex, Headcanon, High Fantasy, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mage Rocher, Magic, Magic AU, OOC / Out of Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Psychological Trauma, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Wizard Rocher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роше — знатный высший эльф, а Рафаэлло — дриада, владеющий искусством вуду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocher/Raffaello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В таверне было шумно и накурено, как и в любом заведении среднего пошиба. То и дело слышались приказы поднести еще вина или пива, и вокруг постоянно сновали подавальщицы с подносами. Вечер был в самом разгаре.</p><p>Рафаэлло, спрятавшись под глубоко надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, слушал заказчика — довольно крупного человека, который чувствовал себя тут явно не в своей тарелке. Судя по богато отделанному плащу, он привык посещать заведения поприличнее.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы эти эльфийские выскочки поняли, что соваться на наши земли, наводить тут свои порядки и бесчестить наших дочерей у них не получится, — говорил заказчик, пока Рафаэлло цепко осматривал его, подмечая каждый штрих поведения, от дрожащих рук до прищуренных глаз. — Каждого из этих выродков, кто осмелится на такое, будет ждать расплата.</p><p>Рафаэлло отставил кружку.</p><p>— Если вы хотите смерти столь высокопоставленного эльфа лишь потому, что ваша дочь улеглась с ним в постель — этого мало, — сказал он с милейшей улыбкой. </p><p>— По крайней мере, для меня. Убивать кого бы то ни было из-за глупой наивной барышни, которая поверила в красивые слова о любви, глупо, не находите?</p><p>— Но вы ведь охотник за головами! — человек, кажется, оскорбился, и это негодование на мгновение пересилило даже страх, запах которого Рафаэлло чуял буквально от каждого, кто к нему обращался.</p><p>А ведь он всегда улыбался, даже если в мыслях желал заказчику жестокой смерти.</p><p>— Да, это так. Но у меня еще есть кое-какие принципы, — Рафаэлло допил вино и отставил кружку. — Если это все, удачи.</p><p>— Стойте! — человек заволновался. — Не все.</p><p>Рафаэлло сел и стал молча ждать. Проще простого — помаринуй жертву подольше, и она сама скажет тебе намного больше, чем планировала.</p><p>Для него жертвами были все — и объекты, и заказчики. Зачастую они были одного поля ягоды, а иногда заказчик оказывался еще более мерзким по сравнению с тем, кого хотел убить с особой жестокостью.</p><p>— В общем, у меня есть сведения, — заказчик оглянулся и понизил голос, — что у этих Ферреро тут бордель под прикрытием.</p><p>— И что? У некоторых эльфов дом в бордель превращается, — Рафаэлло засмеялся. — Неужели вам так не нравится любвеобильность эльфов?</p><p>— Они там детей держат, — заказчик почти шептал. Рафаэлло мгновенно перестал улыбаться.</p><p>— Детей? — медленно переспросил он. Заказчик побледнел, запах страха от него стал еще отчетливее.</p><p>— Да, — он закивал как болванчик, — там дети не только человеческие, а вообще всякие, и дриады тоже есть, и эльфы. </p><p>Рафаэлло помолчал, обдумывая информацию. Род Ферреро был одной из богатейших эльфийских семей. И уж наверняка владел не только вполне легальными лавками и тавернами, но и всякими притонами вроде борделей и игорных домов.</p><p>Но дети? К тому же разных рас, и в Грейфенбурге? Это меняло дело.</p><p>Рафаэлло не то чтобы впадал в священный гнев, когда слышал об издевательствах над детьми. Он же не серафим какой-нибудь. Но каждый раз в памяти всплывало то, что он всеми силами пытался вытравить из нее, забыть.</p><p>Роскошная комната, тянущиеся потные липкие руки, горящие похотью в полумраке глаза... и боль от колючих лиан, впивающихся в запястья.</p><p>Рафаэлло машинально потер шрамы, которые остались с тех пор как клеймо.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Но господин Ферреро Роше очень знатный и уважаемый эльф. И, конечно же, такая цель стоит денег.</p><p>— За деньгами дело не станет, — заказчик положил на стол туго набитый кошель. — Это задаток. После выполнения заказа я доплачу еще два раза по столько же.</p><p>— Конечно, — Рафаэлло встал из-за стола и забрал кошель, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Я найду вас, как только выполню задание.</p><p>«Или же пойму, что ты бессовестно наврал мне», — Рафаэлло улыбался, глядя, как человечек семенит к выходу, вытирая потный лоб рукавом дорогого плаща.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Рафаэлло недолго раздумывал над тем, каким образом привлечь внимание господина Ферреро Роше. Этот эльф на весь Артамарк и за его пределами прославился своей любвеобильностью. Рафаэлло потратил два дня на сбор слухов и сплетен и везде слышал одно и то же. Богатые и не очень, красивые и просто симпатичные, разодетые в шелка и в обычные платья горничных из домотканной материи — прикрываясь веерами или просто ладошками, женщины делились с подругами информацией о том, какой господин Роше неутомимый в постели, с богатой фантазией и полным отсутствием границ для экспериментов. Не забывая в конце привычно пожелать ему всяческих кар за то, что он проклятый остроухий рабовладелец.</p><p>В общем-то, ничего особенно выдающегося для эльфа.</p><p>Рафаэлло решил, что проще всего будет ловля на живца. В конце концов, пока он выслушивал, прячась за занавесками и в ветвях деревьев, россказни о похождениях господина Ферреро в спальнях жен высокородных людей, то успел понять, что эльфом тот был непривередливым. И прекрасная графиня в шелках, и ее личный паж могли с одинаковой вероятностью попасть в его постель.</p><p>Только как это сделать? Не падать же перед ним с лошади, картинно охая и изображая растяжение лодыжки. Это было бы глупо даже для человеческой барышни.</p><p>Но где еще? На богатых приемах Рафаэлло, естественно, не бывал, по тавернам не шлялся, кроме тех случаев, когда это было продиктовано необходимостью...</p><p>Размышляя, Рафаэлло перескочил с ветки на ветку, замер, прислушиваясь к звукам леса. Это была его родная стихия, пусть не тропические джунгли родного Дир-Лейна, но все же это лес. Он был здесь как рыба в воде, неслышно переступая по сучкам, перелетая с дерева на дерево почти как птица. </p><p>Он не переставал выслеживать в подлеске кролика — ему всегда больше нравилась свежепойманная добыча, еще живая и трепещущая в руках. Запеченное в углях мясо было настоящим деликатесом, не то что переперченые и слишком жирные бараньи ребрышки в тавернах.</p><p>И вот наконец показалась добыча. Отменно упитанный кролик замер, навострив уши и устремив немного вверх, по ветру, свою любопытную мордочку. Рафаэлло прищурился, неслышно и молниеносно натягивая лук. Он уже предвкушал, как будет обдирать этого кролика, и какой аромат пойдет от его мяса, приготовленного с диким чесноком, как вдруг мимо пролетела чья-то чужая стрела.</p><p>Она угодила точно в голову кролику. Тот свалился, поверженный мгновенно. Рафаэлло даже восхитился — столь точный выстрел явно выдавал мастерство охотника.</p><p>Но как бы то ни было, этот неизвестный увел его кролика. Теперь Рафаэлло придется битый час снова выслеживать добычу, а на это он не был согласен. И потому решительно шагнул из кустов, опуская лук, но не снимая стрелу с тетивы.</p><p>И замер, потому что охотник стянул с головы капюшон, подходя ближе.</p><p>— Вот уж не думал, что в нашем лесу встречу дриаду, — засмеялся Роше. Рафаэлло понял, что не может толком подобрать слов, а это ему не слишком нравилось. Напоминало те времена, когда его все в деревне шпыняли, а он не мог сказать в ответ ничего столь же обидного, чем слова, которые выкрикивали в спину ему самому.</p><p>— Простите, но этого кролика я выслеживал полчаса, — негромко, но решительно заявил Рафаэлло.</p><p>— Неужели? — Лук Роше не был натянут, и Рафаэлло снял стрелу со своего, посчитав, что так будет честно. — Прошу прощения, не хотел уводить вашу добычу. Может<br/>
быть, мы его разделим?</p><p>Рафаэлло хлопнул глазами. Ему предлагают поделить добычу? Да какой охотник такое сделает? Нет, если бы ситуация была спорной, скажем, оленя убили на границе территорий двух племен, то тогда ясно, но сейчас?</p><p>— Вы предлагаете разделить со мной трапезу? — тихо спросил Рафаэлло.</p><p>Роше кивнул.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? В конце концов, я вас не заметил. Впрочем, нельзя меня в этом винить. У нас говорят, что если дриада не хочет, чтобы ее в лесу нашли, то, значит, никто не найдет, — он улыбался слишком дружелюбно, выглядел слишком открытым. Это было типично для эльфа, но подозрительно. Пока что все, с кем Рафаэлло довелось свести знакомство, что-то скрывали, преследовали какие-то цели, вели себя настороженно с незнакомцами. А Роше выглядел так, будто предлагал разделить завтрак давнему другу.</p><p>Совершенно не вяжется с образом беспринципного мерзкого растлителя детей. Впрочем, это легко могла быть лишь хорошо приросшая маска, под которой скрывалась черная, прогнившая насквозь душа.</p><p>Рафаэлло предстояло это выяснить. А пока что лучше повременить с ядами.</p><p>— Хорошо, — он кивнул, соглашаясь на предложение.</p><p>Роше поднял кролика за уши и выдернул стрелу, аккуратно и быстро. Ему явно было не впервой доставать их из животных. Он пошел вперед, а Рафаэлло последовал за ним, задумчиво разглядывая потертую куртку из оленьей кожи, знававшие лучшие времена штаны и сапоги, тщательно ухоженные, но уже явно поношенные.</p><p>Абсолютно не аристократичная одежда. Интересно, и часто он на охоту ходит? В высшем свете люди над ним наверняка бы посмеялись — как же, один, только с луком, без охотничьей собаки и кучи помощников. Да и всей добычи — один лишь кролик, хоть и крупный.</p><p>Так мог бы вести себя одиночка, для которого охота — не способ показать власть, а только приятное времяпровождение и возможность побыть наедине с природой. Рафаэлло ощутил расположение к Роше.</p><p>Показалась отличная полянка для привала — ручеек с одной стороны, удобно нависающие ветки деревьев, и ветер шумит лишь только в кроне, а здесь, у самой земли, ни травинки не колыхнется. И бурелома навалом.</p><p>— Здесь и остановимся, — Роше бросил кролика на землю. — Соберешь хворост? А я выкопаю яму для костра.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся, искренность, которая исходила от эльфа, его подкупала. Но оружие решил не оставлять на полянке — повесив лук себе за спину, он пошел за дровами.</p><p>Когда он вернулся с охапкой хвороста, Роше как раз закончил с ямой.</p><p>— Принес? Хорошо. Сложи здесь, — он указал на место рядом. Рафаэлло выполнил указание, все еще не понимая, зачем потребовалось бросать дрова здесь, а не прямиком в яму.</p><p>Роше повел рукой, его глаза ярко вспыхнули золотом. Легкий порыв ветра пощекотал лодыжки Рафаэлло, сдвинул все собранные дрова, и те, закрученные потоками воздуха, легли в нужную конструкцию.</p><p>Глаза Роше вновь засветились, и дерево сразу же занялось ярким пламенем. Эльф постоял еще немного, поддерживая огонь, а потом опустил руку и, взяв кролика, отошел ненадолго. Рафаэлло проводил его зачарованным взглядом. Нет, он, безусловно, видел, как колдуют эльфы, но Роше источал при этом так много энергии, что казалось, будто загорится он сам. Его глаза все еще поблескивали, а воздух потрескивал от остаточной магии, заставляя волоски на теле приподняться.</p><p>Роше быстро управился с кроликом, ободрав его и подвесив на ветку ненадолго, чтобы вытекла кровь.</p><p>— Не знал, что аристократов учат этому. — Рафаэлло чувствовал себя так свободно, как никогда. Это было непривычное чувство, оно пьянило и кружило голову, как наркотик. Он старался контролировать себя, потому что раскрываться перед неизвестным противником, перед заказанным объектом на уничтожение, было бы большой глупостью.</p><p>Но на него слишком давно не смотрели просто так, без скрытого страха и отвращения.</p><p>— Чему? — Роше прищурился, глядя ему прямо в глаза поверх пляшущих языков пламени. — Охоте? Обращению с оружием? Или умению разжигать огонь магией?</p><p>— Всему сразу, наверное, — Рафаэлло немного собрался и мысленно обругал себя. Мало ему было обманов и предательства в жизни? Конечно, не факт, что именно этот эльф окажется дьяволом во плоти, но подобное нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.</p><p>— Ты прав, это несколько против правил, установленных в нашем обществе, — Роше пожал плечами, переворачивая ветки, чтобы те поскорее прогорели. — Грязная работа предназначается рабам. Вся загвоздка в том, что здесь нет рабов. Поэтому или я сделаю то, что нужно, сам, или буду сидеть как дурак.</p><p>— Интересное мнение, — Рафаэлло склонил голову набок, разглядывая его словно экспонат в музее. — Никогда еще такого не слышал, тем более от эльфа.</p><p>— И тем не менее, так оно и есть, — Роше разгреб угли. — Можно закладывать кролика.</p><p>— Еще нет, — Рафаэлло снял тушку с дерева. Разложив ее на небольшом плоском камне, он с помощью кинжала начинил мясо диким чесноком и обтер специями. </p><p>— Вот теперь можно.</p><p>Кролик упокоился под углями, и наступила неловкая пауза. Рафаэлло обдумывал, как странно повернулась жизнь. Может, стоило все-таки добавить к специям немного интересных трав? Хотя толку от этого не будет — разбираться с объектом было еще рано, а отравление для острастки бессмысленно.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — услышал он голос эльфа. — Мы так и не познакомились. Мое имя Ферреро Роше.</p><p>«Я знаю», — чуть не вырвалось у Рафаэлло, но он вовремя прикусил язык.</p><p>— Рафаэлло, — произнес он, уставившись в огонь.</p><p>— Необычное имя, — Роше смотрел на него с любопытством. — Я бы даже сказал, эльфийское.</p><p>Рафаэлло пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мама ничего об это мне говорила, — ровно ответил он, давая понять, что эта тема запретная. Он ни с кем не собирался обсуждать свою несуществующую семью.</p><p>— Возможно, оно просто понравилось ей, — предположил Роше. — Хотя в ваших краях нас не любят.</p><p>— На человеческих землях эльфы тоже не то чтобы обычное явление, — Рафаэлло цепко посмотрел на Роше, желая его смутить. Не на того напал, как оказалось.</p><p>— Дела нашей семьи велики и иногда приводят нас в разные уголки мира, — Роше был спокоен как удав, свешивающийся с ветки. — Мы с людьми давно пытаемся сотрудничать, и не без успеха.</p><p>— Неужели есть сложности? — Рафаэлло внутри подобрался, хотя выглядел безмятежным.</p><p>— Сложности всегда есть, — Роше вздохнул. — Хотя в этом году они достигли масштабов катастрофы.</p><p>— Неужели? — Рафаэлло повернулся к нему и изо всех сил постарался выглядеть сочувствующим. — Но ведь люди обычно охотно идут на сделки, которые сулят им выгоду.</p><p>— Да, все так. Но сложно стараться построить что-то хорошее с тем, кому до этого доставлял кучу проблем, — Роше покачал головой. — Прости. Не хочу загружать тебя этим.</p><p>Рафаэлло пожал плечами. Жертва соскочила с крючка, но ничего особенно страшного не произошло. Если бы Ферреро начал первому встречному выбалтывать семейные тайны и дела, это было бы верхом глупости и неосмотрительности.</p><p>Кролик начал распространять аппетитные ароматы, его откопали и разрезали ровно пополам. Рафаэлло попробовал мясо и зажмурился — вкус был идеален.</p><p>— Ты отличный повар, — поделился с ним Роше, откусывая от ножки. — Мне никогда не удавалось получить такую хрустящую корочку, и чтобы внутри мякоть была такой сочной.</p><p>— Все дело в приправах, — Рафаэлло раскрыл ладонь и показал ему ростки чеснока. — Дикий чеснок можно найти на берегах лесных речушек. И никогда не передерживать добычу под углями, иначе она станет жесткой и невкусной.</p><p>Они доели кролика и уничтожили следы своего пребывания в лесу. Рафаэлло снова удивился тому, как Роше быстро все это делает. Эльфы, конечно, любили природу, но все чаще строили города и чувствовали себя там вполне вольготно.</p><p>На окраине Роше остановился и повернулся.</p><p>— Быть может, ты не откажешься встретиться еще раз? — спросил он, улыбаясь. — Мне понравилась наша сегодняшняя беседа.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это? — Рафаэлло чуть прищурился. — Неужели высокородные дамы оказывают мало внимания?</p><p>Роше снисходительно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Их внимание несколько другого сорта, — сказал он. — Просто мне показалось, что ты очень одинок.</p><p>Внутри что-то дрогнуло от его слов.</p><p>— Моя жизнь меня вполне устраивает, — Рафаэлло пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не думаю, — Роше шагнул ближе. — У тебя потерянный взгляд. И ты редко улыбаешься, хотя тебе стоит делать это чаще. Тогда станешь еще более красивым.</p><p>Рафаэлло не сдержал кривой усмешки. Красивым? Ну да. Он таковым себя не считал с тех пор, как умерла мама. Она вечно повторяла, что ее сын самый хорошенький в деревне, но ведь каждая мать считает своего ребенка лучшим. А когда ее не стало...</p><p>Каждый подробно объяснил Рафаэлло, что ему с его белой кожей, мгновенно обгорающей на солнце, неприятного красноватого цвета глазами и белыми волосами нечего и думать о том, что он хоть сколько-нибудь привлекателен.</p><p>— Если ты захочешь встретиться, то приходи в сад возле нашего городского дома, — продолжал тем временем Роше. — Его легко найти.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — Рафаэлло не стал ничего обещать, хотя знал, что придет. Не только из-за заказа, но и потому, что теперь ему было любопытно.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Сад возле городского дома семьи Ферреро потрясал своим размахом — почти настоящий лес, в котором легко было затеряться. Тут было несколько протоптанных тропинок, одна из которых привела Рафаэлло к скрытой беседке, по самую крышу заросшей плющом.</p><p>Роше находился внутри — Рафаэлло чувствовал его ауру и легко мог сказать, какие чувства сейчас владели эльфом. Роше был раздосадованным и уставшим.</p><p>Рафаэлло спрыгнул на землю и вошел в беседку. Там было темно и прохладно, несмотря на жаркий полдень и солнце, щедро льющее лучи света с небес.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал его Роше, не открывая глаз. Он лежал на скамье, тянущейся по периметру беседки, одна его нога свешивалась с нее, другая была вытянута вдоль стенки.</p><p>— Откуда ты знал, что это я? — Рафаэлло присел рядом. Ему было непривычно, что его не боятся и не напрягаются рядом с ним.</p><p>— Это шестое чувство, — Роше улыбнулся, ресницы чуть подрагивали. — И потом, я же сам тебя сюда позвал. Рад, что ты пришел.</p><p>— Ты кажешься слишком беспечным для высокородного эльфа, — слегка пожурил Рафаэлло. — К тому же для такого, у которого есть проблемы с людьми.</p><p>Роше вздохнул.</p><p>— Да, это я слышал от брата уже примерно миллион раз, — произнес он. — Ногами не болтать, девушкам в тавернах не улыбаться, с незнакомцами не разговаривать. Иногда мне кажется, что я десятилетка.</p><p>Рафаэлло засмеялся.</p><p>— Ты бы и в десять лет улыбался девушкам в тавернах, — сказал он. И подвинулся ближе, буквально на пару сантиметров.</p><p>— Потому что это вежливость и доброжелательность, — Роше наконец открыл глаза и сел. — Но моя репутация, конечно, давно уже играет против меня. Стоит мне улыбнуться подавальщице, как на следующий день в городе появляется новая сплетня.</p><p>— Ты еще скажи, что не виноват в этом, — фыркнул Рафаэлло.</p><p>— Не стану, — Роше наклонился поближе. — Это было бы нечестно. Но неужели ты веришь, что я переспал с каждым первым существом женского, и вторым — мужского пола в этом городе?</p><p>— В это, пожалуй, нет, — Рафаэлло немного отклонился назад, и Роше, заметив это, выпрямился, чтобы не нависать. — Но я не думал, что тебя это так уж сильно тяготит.</p><p>— Не сильно, но иногда эти слухи могут сыграть на пользу врагам нашей семьи, — Роше уставился на свои руки. — Прискорбно было бы оказаться обвиненным несправедливо.</p><p>Рафаэлло отвел взгляд и задумался. Слухи? Враги семьи? Или он совсем размяк рядом с этим красавцем-эльфом, или это намек на то, что Роше известно о том, что кто-то из людей желает его смерти.</p><p>Хотя, кто из людей не желает, чтобы все эльфы провалились куда-нибудь подальше.</p><p>Но знает ли Роше, что его смерть уже заказали?</p><p>— Да, нехорошая ситуация, — Рафаэлло покачал ногой, продолжая игру. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?</p><p>— Не думаю, — Роше снова улегся на лавку. — В конце концов, это только мои проблемы. Интересно, почему ты приехал сюда. Неужели Дир-Лейн оказался тесным?</p><p>Рафаэлло невесело хмыкнул.</p><p>— Как сказать. Для меня одного Дир-Лейн огромен, но для меня и моего племени оказался чересчур мал, — он тщательно взвешивал каждое сказанное слово. </p><p>— Но вряд ли это так уж интересно. Лучше расскажи, почему ты так взбесил людей. Собираетесь оттяпать новый кусок земли для постройки борделя? — Рафаэлло шутливо улыбнулся и услышал смех.</p><p>— Как будто тут и без того этого добра не хватает, — Роше замолчал на мгновение. — Ладно, эта информация все равно не особенно скрывается. Мы собираемся построить...</p><p>Он увлеченно описывал все то, что семейство собиралось делать в городе людей, а Рафаэлло слушал, и перед мысленным взором вставали все эти величественные здания и прекрасные высаженные леса. Эльфийское высокое искусство — вот что хотел принести сюда род Ферреро. Не без выгоды, конечно. И если получится преодолеть барьер ненависти, который долго разделял людей и эльфов.</p><p>Но ни одно из заведений по описанию даже близко не походило на бордель.</p><p>Рафаэлло пожевал губу. Он вновь прощупал ауру Роше — ни следа обмана, неискренности, грязи. Великая богиня, да он впервые в жизни видит столь чистую душу. И у кого?!</p><p>От этого возможная причастность Роше к грязным делам с детьми в борделе казалась совершенно невероятной.</p><p>И с этим нужно было разбираться побыстрее.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Вход в заведение был весьма неприметным — если не знать, в какой угол подворотни свернуть, можно было легко проморгать вывеску. Рафаэлло натянул капюшон на глаза и зашел.</p><p>Длинный темный коридор вывел его в холл — большой и ярко освещенный множеством свечей. Большая его часть была отгорожена множеством прозрачных занавесок, за которыми угадывались силуэты сидящих куртизанок. За небольшим столом у левой стены сидел низенький человек в черном с золотом камзоле.</p><p>Заметив посетителя, он тут же вылетел из своего угла и мигом предложил расслабиться, вино и компанию на ночь.</p><p>— А если я хочу не девушку? — Рафаэлло сложил руки, пряча их в широких рукавах плаща, и спрятал лицо полностью. Сутенер и глазом не моргнул — привык, видимо, что далеко не каждый господин готов открыть свою личность.</p><p>— Конечно, вы можете выбрать любого юношу, — он повел Рафаэлло в дальнюю часть холла.</p><p>Рафаэлло непрерывно прощупывал ауры. Тревога, печаль, интерес, страх... предвкушение. Но все в пределах разумного. Конечно, проститутки бывали разные, кому-то поневоле приходилось продавать свое тело, но не было ослепляющего ужаса, как должно было быть в таком притоне, который торгует детьми.</p><p>За занавесками сидели молодые парни. Они с интересом смотрели на клиента. Сутенер широко махнул рукой.</p><p>— Прошу, выбирайте. Сегодня у нас не слишком загруженный день, и многие наши компаньоны свободны. Некоторые из них способны увести вас на небеса, — заговорщическим тоном сообщил он на ухо Рафаэлло. — Хотя, конечно, это будет не дешево.</p><p>Рафаэлло без слов сунул ему золотой. Сутенер тут же разулыбался, спрятал монету и затих.</p><p>Рафаэлло осмотрел парней, но вовсе не с той целью, которой он него ждали. Он вновь искал неподобающие чувства, однако ничего не нашел. По большей части скука, редко — вялые всплески интереса.</p><p>— Они все взрослые? — Рафаэлло решил спросить прямо, так как откровенную ложь вычислил бы легко. Да и вон тот парнишка справа выглядел как-то подозрительно.</p><p>— Конечно, — сутенер даже оскорбился немного. — У нас все законно, никаких игр с детьми. Это строго запрещено.</p><p>Странно, не лжет. Либо и сам верит в то, что говорит. Нужно проверять дальше.</p><p>Рафаэлло выбрал наугад одного. Юноша повел его вверх по лестнице в покои для гостей. Рафаэлло осматривался — везде чисто, никакой вони, и тихо. На вид весьма приличный бордель, хоть и находится в жуткой дыре.</p><p>Может, у него есть тайные двери, ведущие в подвалы? И именно там и творятся непотребства?</p><p>Парень отворил дверь и пропустил гостя. Стоило ему зайти в комнату, как Рафаэлло молниеносно поднес короткую, длиной в локоть, трубку ко рту и выдохнул, посылая в шею паренька сонную стрелку. Юноша пару раз хлопнул ресницами и закатил глаза, погружаясь в крепкий сон.</p><p>Рафаэлло оттащил его на постель. Он тщательно исследовал всю комнату, но ничего подозрительного не нашел. Отыскав ключ в кармане узких штанов парня, он вышел в коридор и запер двери.</p><p>Неслышной тенью он скользил по переходам, прощупывая каждую дверь, пробуя на вкус потоки энергии, переплетающиеся в удивительные клубки. Кое-где он ощущал всплески боли, но за ней не следовал призыв о помощи. По большей части помещения были наполнены смесью похоти и сексуальной неги.<br/>
Рафаэлло нашел парочку дверей в подвал, но там были типичные подсобные помещения.</p><p>В конце концов, он добрался до кабинета управляющего этой богадельней. Усыпив и его, Рафаэлло тщательно прошерстил все бумаги, которые смог найти. Ничего подозрительного — свитки на владение землей и домом, огромное количество счетов от врача, от артефакторов, изготовителей зелий, портных...</p><p>И одно письмо. Подписанное Ферреро Ронднуаром. Старшим братом Роше, главой рода.</p><p>Письмо было коротким, но весьма зловещим.</p><p>
  <i>До меня дошли слухи, господин Крассиус, о том, какие непотребства вы творите под прикрытием нашего имени. Если еще раз я буду вынужден тратить ресурсы семьи на прикрытие ваших делишек и восстановление нашей репутации, то вы после этого проживете очень недолго. Рекомендую вам в будущий понедельник сдать дела новому управляющему, иначе Отравитель придет и к вам тоже.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ферреро Ронднуар </i>
</p><p>Рафаэлло положил письмо обратно и задвинул ящик стола. Отравитель... Это прозвище бежало впереди него уже довольно давно. И если уж глава рода про него знает, то значит...</p><p>Значит, про то, кто такой Рафаэлло, известно и Роше.</p><p>Рафаэлло вышел из кабинета и тихо вернулся в комнату. Он оставил плату на столике и выскользнул из окна в ночную прохладу.</p><p>У него были вопросы, и ответить на них мог лишь один эльф.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Я думал, что ты придешь раньше, — Роше, казалось, был ничуть не удивлен его приходом. Он лежал на кровати, одетый в одни штаны, и Рафаэлло против воли слегка покраснел, отводя глаза.</p><p>— Неужели? И долго ты ждал меня? — он устремил на эльфа немигающий взгляд своих красноватых глаз. Обычно это всегда пугало и гипнотизировало жертву, и та замирала.</p><p>Роше медленно отхлебнул вино из бокала и расслабил плечи.</p><p>— Честно говоря, сразу после нашей встречи в лесу, — произнес он, слегка растягивая гласные. — Я выпил три различных противоядия после нашего ужина.</p><p>Рафаэлло улыбнулся.</p><p>— Если бы я вправду тогда хотел тебя отравить, никакие противоядия тебе бы не помогли, — он подошел ближе. Роше оставался все в той же расслабленной позе, и Рафаэлло никак не мог понять, почему тот все еще не боится. Особенно если знает о личности гостя.</p><p>— Полагаю, что так, — Роше отставил вино и запрокинул голову, буквально предлагая шею для удара. Он смотрел прямо и бесхитростно, и Рафаэлло чувствовал, что Роше выбрал единственно верное оружие, которое могло бы помочь ему.</p><p>Можно было сражаться с ложью, нечистыми намерениями, желанием извлечь выгоду. Но что поставить против искренности?</p><p>— Ты ведь должен убить меня, верно? — спросил Роше. — Почему ты этого не сделал? У тебя был миллион возможностей.</p><p>— Я не убиваю без доказательств, — Рафаэлло почти не кривил душой.</p><p>Роше молча поднял бровь.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — Рафаэлло закусил губу.</p><p>— Я хочу понять тебя, — Роше подошел ближе, мягко коснулся плеча. Рафаэлло вздрогнул. — Ты всегда стараешься держаться подальше от собеседника. Избегаешь прикосновений. Ты...</p><p>— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — проклятый голос все же дал слабину в конце.</p><p>— Мы не будем, — Роше осторожно привлек его к себе. — Но я хотел бы быть чем-то хорошим в твоей жизни.</p><p>Рафаэлло закрыл глаза. Искушение было слишком велико. Ему таких слов еще никто никогда не говорил, все считали отродьем, исчадием зла.</p><p>И только тот, кто должен был принять смерть от его яда, протянул ему руку помощи и поддержки. И плевать было на причины, по которым он так поступил.</p><p>Рафаэлло ощутил легкое прикосновение кончиков пальцев — Роше отвел волосы со лба, коснулся кожи губами. Рафаэлло дрожал — это были первые ласковые прикосновения к нему. Мама его обнимала часто, но она давно умерла...</p><p>Рафаэлло так привык защищать свое сердце, держать других на расстоянии, что даже не мог представить, чего себя лишал.</p><p>Он вцепился в Роше как в спасательный шест, перекинутый через кочки болота. Его поцелуй больше напоминал укус кобры — ядовитый, жалящий, отнимающий дыхание. Но Роше принял его, смягчая и лаская губы своими.</p><p>Рафаэлло прерывисто дышал, хотелось всего и сразу. Роше неторопливо снимал с него одежду и тихо смеялся, приговаривая:</p><p>— Погоди, не спеши... Я не растаю как туман на рассвете...</p><p>Рафаэлло постарался унять дрожь и сжал трясущимися пальцами его плечи.</p><p>— Погаси... свечу, — попросил он.</p><p>— Зачем? — Роше поднял его подбородок, всмотрелся в глаза, кончиком пальца стер бегущую по щеке слезу. А потом проследил ее путь губами.</p><p>— Я... — Рафаэлло не знал, как ему сказать, но потом собрал разбегающиеся мысли в кучу, — я не слишком привлекателен.</p><p>Тихий смешок, горячее дыхание эльфа опалило ухо.</p><p>— Кто тебе такое сказал? — Роше ухватил его за бедра и приподнял, чтобы отнести на постель. — Забудь эти глупости. Ты очень красивый, как экзотический цветок.</p><p>Упав спиной на постель, Рафаэлло замер как мышка.</p><p>— Не бойся, — Роше лег рядом на бок, и Рафаэлло был бесконечно ему благодарен за то, что тот не нависал. — Я не причиню тебе боли. И ты всегда сможешь прекратить.</p><p>— Я... В прошлый раз меня привязали лианами, — Рафаэлло не собирался этого говорить, слова вырвались сами от навалившихся переживаний.</p><p>— Я никогда так не сделаю, — Роше ободряюще улыбнулся, погладил шрамы на запястье, словно хотел стереть их. — Мне нет нужды прибегать к насилию.</p><p>Он поцеловал Рафаэлло, делясь своей внутренней силой, нежно разомкнул его губы языком, проскальзывая внутрь. Рафаэлло только успел распробовать его вкус, как Роше скользнул ниже, прикусывая кожу, и каждый раз от его касаний будто бы разбегались маленькие теплые искорки.</p><p>Рафаэлло кусал губы, но глухие стоны прорывались сквозь них. Голова кружилась, огонь тек под кожей, следуя за касаниями Роше. Хотелось одновременно и отстраниться, и прижаться ближе, отдаться этому потоку полностью.</p><p>— Как тебе будет удобнее? — втек в уши соблазнительный шепот. Рафаэлло перевернулся на живот, ему хотелось спрятать горящее лицо.</p><p>— Хорошо, — горячий поцелуй обжег плечо, Роше проскользил по его спине широкими ладонями, согревая и массируя. Рафаэлло прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Он не услышал звука вынимаемой пробки и лишь вздрогнул, когда прохладное масло пролилось на его ягодицы и ниже. Страх кольнул на мгновение, но Роше прижался ближе, отвел волосы от уха, лаская его дыханием, и вскоре удовольствие захлестнуло Рафаэлло с головой. Колени разъехались в стороны, и он лишь приглушенно застонал, ощущая проникновение.</p><p>— Больно? — Роше осторожно двигал пальцем.</p><p>— Нет, — Рафаэлло прислушался к себе. Он был приучен терпеть боль, много боли, но ее не было, и он окончательно расслабился, принимая член.</p><p>Весь мир превратился в сплошное огненное облако страсти. Воздух в комнате напоминал горячий кисель. Рафаэлло выгнул спину, чтобы принять больше, еще больше, ему хотелось поглотить Роше. Он буквально зарычал, стоило тому замедлиться, и ухватил его рукой за бедро.</p><p>— А ты, оказывается, страстный, — Роше усмехнулся, сдувая упавшую на лоб влажную прядь волос.</p><p>— Зато неболтливый, — прошипел Рафаэлло, и Роше понятливо ускорился.</p><p>Рафаэлло закусил угол подушки, мыча от наслаждения. Зря он эту позу выбрал, вот если бы он сел сверху, можно было бы столько всего сделать... Но кто мог подумать?</p><p>Напряжение нарастало, требуя выхода. Рафаэлло скользнул рукой по животу, касаясь члена. Роше наклонился над ним, не прекращая движений бедрами, и вплел пальцы в его волосы, дергая голову назад.</p><p>— Если бы ты только видел себя сейчас, — жарко зашептал он в ухо. — У тебя волосы мокрые, и кожа блестит... Я вижу на ней каждый след своей руки. Ты прекраснее всех, кого я видел раньше... Ты идеален...</p><p>Рафаэлло закатил глаза, содрогаясь в оргазме. Упав на постель, он еще минут пять только и мог, что приводить в порядок дыхание. Рядом рухнул Роше.</p><p>Немного отдышавшись, Рафаэлло приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Я и вправду... красивый? — застенчиво спросил он у Роше. Тот засмеялся и кивнул, откинув назад мокрые от пота волосы.</p><p>— Потрясающий.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Было далеко за полночь, когда Рафаэлло оделся и подошел к кровати. Луна уже не светила в окно, и царил почти полный мрак. Но он видел то, что было нужно — спокойно спящего Роше.</p><p>Его голова была откинута чуть назад, а волосы разметались по подушке. Идеально.</p><p>Рафаэлло задумчиво скользнул взглядом по безмятежному лицу и вынул маленький кинжал. Он на мгновение склонился над Роше, а когда выпрыгнул из окна, дело было уже сделано.</p><p>Завтра утром Ферреро Роше проснется, но вряд ли заметит потерю одной пряди волос.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Новость о кончине мэра города всколыхнула общественность. Люди спорили на всех углах о причине смерти, и вскоре сошлись во мнении, что это очередные происки проклятых эльфов. Ну, или следствие злоупотребления алкоголем и женщинами.</p><p>И только один-единственный эльф знал правду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>